


Serpents and Skulls

by julietophelia



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietophelia/pseuds/julietophelia
Summary: FP’s kid wasn’t anything like she’d expected, more of a frightened rabbit than a snake.set during 2x03
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 15





	Serpents and Skulls

FP’s kid wasn’t anything like she’d expected, more of a frightened rabbit than a snake. Sweet Pea bitched about him all afternoon. He never dealt well with rejection.

“Thinks he’s better than us just because he went to the good school. He’s practically turning his back on his own father.”

“Can you give it a rest, already?”

“He sure seems to like you, though,” Sweet Pea said, giving her a pointed look.

“Maybe it’s because I was nice to him. You should try it.”

“I invited him to the quarry, didn’t I?”

“Look, you don’t have to like him, but he’s one of us.” Even if he _self identified as a loner_ , whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. “We take care of our own.”

“How are we supposed to help him if he runs the other way as soon as he sees us?”

“You just gotta make sure he’s running in the right direction,” Fangs joked.

She lay back in the grass and closed her eyes. She wondered, not for the first time, what FP would tell her to do. “I don’t know. Just leave him alone. You don’t have to make it worse for him.”

“Does he look like his dad?” Fangs asked.

“Yes,” she said. Especially when he took off that weird hat. And a stunning smile, too.

“No way.” She opened one eye to find Sweet Pea looking at her like she was crazy.

“I guess you’ll have to show up at school for once and find out,” she told Fangs.

“The Ghoulies are gonna eat him alive, you know.”

“No, that’s snakes,” Toni said.

It had stung, just a little, the way Jughead looked at their jackets, treating serpent and skull with equal suspicion. He would learn the difference the hard way, soon enough.


End file.
